Hugs
by Lilythh
Summary: Cartman reflects on the diferent types of hugs his friends have and what the best type of hug is. Candy slight Stlye Creek hints of Bunny. Ooc. Slash if you don't like don't read. Lilyth xoxo


_A/N: Heyy everyone! I know I'm meant to be writing 'Where are we?', but before I went to bed a few nights ago I plot bunny bit me, hence this was made. Also, I like Cartman –somewhat- so he's out of character in this because he's become nicer and no-one really hates him anymore. =) yay! _

_Disclaimer: on my page _

_**Hugs**_

_**XOXOXOXO**_

**Cartman's Pov**

I noticed as I walked to school one morning, a few weeks ago, that different people give different types of hugs. I actually noticed when one morning Kenny gave me a hug, I know it sounds weird, but as I became a teenager I realized I was an asshole. I was a racist, fat, psychotic bastard. And to everyone's surprise, I changed. I lost a lot of weight and I'm now about the same weight as Stan, maybe just a bit heavier.

Anyway, back to the point, Kenny hugged me because I gave him some money for lunch. Then, as I got more hugs from my other friends I noticed a difference. Kenny and Butters had similar hugs. Needy, Longing, like they never wanted to let go. I call these: lonely hugs. Butters and Kenny didn't really get many hugs as children, not from family, friends, strangers, anyone.

About a day or two ago I noticed a difference in their hugs, they had hugs kinda like Kyle (1) and Stan's hugs: Loving hugs. They are protecting, caring and well, loving. Kyle and Stan often received a lot of hugs as children from family, friends and mainly each other. They didn't hug me at all I think, until they became lovers, actually, that's when I got my first hug from either of them. I accidently caught them making out at the movies. They thought I would immediately tell everyone but I promised I wouldn't tell anyone, they saw the seriousness on my face and believed me, so they hugged me.

Then there's Tweek. His hugs are twitchy, spazzy, but at the same time careful and controlled, I call these: Tweek hugs. There's not other possible way to describe them. One time Tweek went without coffee for two days – try to believe it- because his parents thought it would make his less paranoid and twitchy. Of course, it didn't work. Craig was away that week, which made Tweek more twitchy, so he didn't really have anyone else who could buy him coffee. So one day I was walking to school with a brand new cup of untouched harbucks coffee, I saw Tweek fully spazzing out and handed him the coffee. He immediately hugged me a kept saying thank you.

Which leads me to Craig's hugs: I-pretend-not-to-care hugs. They are rough, mean, passionate and believe it or not …caring. I got my first hug ever of Craig the day he got back to school, so the week after my first _Tweek hug. _ He came up to me hugged me said thank you and left. That's it.

My first hug off Bebe was when I saved her from getting hit by a truck (2). Bebe's hugs are soft, loving, carful, trusting and comfortable: motherly hugs. One day she will make a great wife and mother. Bebe isn't actually the slut everyone thinks she is. Her mother tried to make her a whore, but Bebe has a strong will. She is the type of person that could run a multi-million dollar business.

There are so many other different types of hugs from different types of people but there is one person who I haven't hugged yet and I am determined to get a hug from her. Wendy Testaburger.

This is why I am standing outside Wendy's classroom, waiting for the bell to ring. I had a free last period, I could've gone home, but this is much more important.

_Ring, Ring, Ring!!!!_

Everyone was trying to get out the door as quickly as possible, it was Friday of course. I saw Stan and Kyle holding hands as they strolled out the door somewhere at the back of the crowd, Butters and Kenny came out of the classroom across the hall talking about something or another, but whatever it was made Butters blush pretty madly. Craig and Tweek walked out of the classroom next to Wendy's with Craig's arm around Tweek. Token kissing Clyde softly on the cheek as he ran off to the gym.

Finally Wendy came out of her classroom looking around the halls. She looked extremely surprised that I was leaning on the wall beside the door.

"What are you doing here Eric(3)? I thought your last period was free?" She questioned.

"Yeah it was, but I was waiting for you," I answered her and looked up for her reaction. Her face suddenly turned a lovely shade of red, matching the clour of her jumper.

"W-why were you doing that Eric?"

"Cause I wanted to see if you wanted to walk home with me."

"Oh, um…sure, ok then," she said smiling at me. I smiled back.

"So is there a particular reason you wanted to walk home with me? Not that I mind or anything, its just that we don't usually talk much, except for in debate class, art, English and biology," she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Not really, well, actually, there sorta is," I admitted. She gave me a look telling me to continue, "it's just, I never really gotten a hug of you. Almost everyone else in our year has given me a hug, including Craig, Jimmy and Kyle. I was just wondering why I haven't had a hug from you yet."

"Y-you, um, want a hug from me?" She asked blushing.

"Um, well sorta, I guess," I stuttered. I think I'm blushing too.

"Well, I guess I could give you a hug… if you can catch me first," she laughed as she ran off. I laughed too and ran after her. After a few meters I caught up to her, grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to the ground. She was now lying on top of me as we both laughed.

"I let you catch me," She giggled poking her tongue out at me.

"Of course you did," I said in a joking tone.

"…Well I guess you caught me, so you should get a hug now," Wendy smiled down at me and got up. She offer her hand to help me up and I grabbed hold as she pulled me to my feet.

"Wow, I strong," She laughed again.

"I helped you pull me up," I mimicked her earlier actions and stuck my tongue out. She laughed again.

"Oh look, we're next door to my house," She giggled and I laughed too. I hadn't noticed how close we were standing until she moved closer to me. I looked down to see why she had moved closer. When I looked down I saw Wendy hugging me and hugged her too.

"You're really warm," she mumbled taking her head off my chest and looking me in the eyes. Without really noticing, we moved closer until I we were breathing the same air.

"So are you," I whispered and before I knew what was happening, we were kissing. It was a short kiss, about three seconds, but it was the best kiss I had ever experienced. We pulled away and looked at each other for a moment.

"Um, well b-bye Eric," she mumbled shyly before walking next door to her house.

"See ya Wendy," I shouted back.

As Wendy walked in the house she turned around and yelled "You should walk me home more often," before smiling and closing the door. I walked home with the biggest smile on my face.

_**XOXOXOXO**_

As I lie in my bed that night I made a decision. I decided I liked Wendy's hugs the most, I called them the: I love you hugs. They weren't only given by Wendy. I'd seen Stan and Kyle have that hug before too. I never really knew what I meant before, what it felt like.

When I hugged Wendy today I realized what I felt like. It's the hug that says 'I don't care what other people think', 'you mean so much to me', 'I couldn't live without you', 'you're the one I want to spend my life with', 'I love you'. And that was exactly how I felt when I hugged Wendy.

_**XOXOXOXO**_

_(1)- I know it sounds really weird that Kyle would hug Cartman, but Cartman changed and put yourself in Kyle's shoes. If the person you thought hated you found you and your gay lover making out and promised not to tell anyone (and didn't) wouldn't you hug them too? I would_

_(2)- Bebe is the type of person I think wouldn't look while crossing the road. I don't know why. And if you were just saved from getting crushed by a truck wouldn't you hug the person who saved you._

_(3)- Wendy calls Cartman Eric because he's become nicer and they're sort of friends now… plus she has a crush on him so…_

Yay! It's over!! Did you like it?? It's the first one shot I've ever written. Please review. =)

Love you all

Lilyth xoxo


End file.
